Linear induction motors (LIM) have been used in the field of mass transportation for decades. Yet, because of the long life span of rail vehicles, there hasn't been that many development cycles permitting to substantially evolve the LIM technology. Consequently, there are still many aspects of the technology left to be desired.
One such example has to do with height adjustment. LIM performance requires close control of the distance between its primary and its reaction rail (or secondary). With the present mounting arrangement of the LIM underneath a rail vehicle bogie, the height adjustment takes many hours. This wouldn't be too bad if such adjustment was made once and for all, but because wheel wear, this distance needs to be regularly readjusted. This cyclic maintenance is exacerbated by the fact that components are sometimes seized, resulting in further time consuming efforts to free the seized components, with consequent possible damage or expensive component replacement.
Another area needing improvement has to do with the complexity of existing LIM mounting systems, which are complex and expensive. Whether these systems use cams, multiple linkages arrangements or cumbersome shimming designs, they could all benefit from having their cost decreased.
There is therefore a clear need for an improved LIM mounting system for a bogie.